


other half

by WattStalf



Series: Edith Blake [10]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Homophobic Language, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Pegging, Rule 63, Self-cest, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Eddie encounters someone who can keep pace with him perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the kink meme requested Selfcest Pegging, and Day 30 of Kinktober's prompt was Toys, so I killed two birds with one stone and finally wrote some Eddie on Edie action.

“Christ almighty,” the woman snarls, “who woulda thought my other half would turn out to be such a pussyass faggot?”

“Only for the right woman,” Eddie replies, trying to keep his voice even, smooth, casual. He's fought with her enough already, and there's never any point in arguing with yourself, even if “yourself” is a separate person from some other world or something; he's fuzzy on the details and doesn't really give a shit either way. She- Edie, she says her name is- is hot despite being middle-aged, despite having the same nasty scar that he does, and he wonders the circumstances under which she got it.

He wonders a lot of things about her, about how it's different wherever she's from. Is Sally a man there, do they have a son together? Is everyone different? Or is everything the same except for her, and if so, then is there even a child to speak of? And if the first question is the case, then who raised their son? Even if it isn't a son, if she has a child with a man, was she the one to raise that child, or did this Man-Sally end up with it somehow anyway?

Does the child hate Edie as much as Laurie hates Eddie?

Eddie stops letting himself think about these things, reminding himself that none of it fucking matters. She's hot, despite her age and the nasty scar, and she pulls off his costume in a way he never imagined a woman could, though it's long since been discarded. He laughs to himself and she asks him what's so fucking funny.

“Just thinkin',” he says. “I mean...I mean, if you're really so much like me, you're in no fuckin' position to criticize me. Betcha like gettin' slapped around, or something like that...something real fuckin' rough.”

“Only for the right woman,” she replies, and doesn't _that_ put a new spin on things!

“I didn't know my other half was gonna be that damn sexy,” he replies.

“Like you've never done it with a man,” she shoots back. “Can't expect me to believe you've only let _Sally_ do this to ya. So, allow me to reiterate. Who woulda thought my other half would turn out to be such a pussyass faggot?”

“What? It don't get you hot to think about guys goin' at it?”

“Stop thinkin' about things like such a _man_.”

“Then stop giving me a chance to think about things, and go on and _fuck_ me already.” He feels her fingers then, as she forces one inside of him without a hint of gentleness, and he hisses, wondering if it was a mistake to provoke her. But he can only blame himself for that, considering he already knew she would have a similar temper, and that her reactions are predictable when he thinks about it from his perspective.

At least she's using lube, though she had already started getting that ready before he'd started egging her on, so there's a chance he wouldn't have been so lucky if his timing had been off. But, then again, she could have just started fucking him without any preparation, so maybe she is being considerate.

Once she's managed three fingers inside of him, she snickers and says, “Yeah, no way in hell you don't have a fuckton of experience with this.”

“Could all be girls,” he replies. “For the right price, most'll do _anything_ , ya know?”

“Yeah, but we both know it isn't,” she says, not missing a beat as she hooks her fingers within him. He groans and she keeps working at him, and as much as she seems like she'd rather hurt him, she actually knows how to make it feel damn good. His breath is soon coming in short, gaspy moans, and Edie chuckles to herself.

“Looks like you're needin' real bad, huh?” she asks. “Well, then, without further ado...” She re-positions herself and he hears the sound of her adjusting the toy and slicking it with lube before she's behind him again, the cold tip of the strap-on against him. He reminds himself to stay relaxed, just as he does any time he lets somebody- woman or otherwise- fuck him like this. Eddie takes a deep breath and then she starts to push forward, pressing the tip inside of him without too much difficulty. There's enough of a struggle that she has to take things slow, but that's par for the course, and she really seems to know what she's doing.

The toy is double-sided and hooked within her, so each time she pushes further into him she's rewarded with her own little thrust, and it's a wonder that she hasn't started going to town on him, saying  _fuck it_ to his own comfort. He wonders if he should thank her, and has a good laugh at imagining what it would sound like to actually thank somebody for something like that. Even though she doesn't know what he's laughing about, she laughs with him as she eases the rest of the way inside of him.

His laughter is cut short then, but Edie just keeps laughing, low in his ear and he likes the feeling of her breath against him. He likes the feeling of her body against him, because she is stronger than most of the women he knows, with a fuller figure, almost like Sally but different, stronger, and he wants to say better because he wants to stop wishing for something that has already passed him by. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he loses himself in the moment, in the simple pleasure of Edie's thrust as she fucks him.

She groans in his ear when she comes, but she doesn't let up, tugging at his hair with one hand, pulling his head back. He swallows a cry, not wanting to look too goddamn needy, but he loves it rough, he needs it rough, and Edie is finally giving him exactly what he needs. She tugs harder and harder until it really hurts, and she drives her hips into him, pushing herself to try to reach her second climax, and he knows that he's almost there, he knows that it won't take much more.

He's always loved the feeling of long, perfectly manicured nails raking down his back, but he knows that Edie's won't be like that. Her nails will be like his- short, and kept that way by hard work. She probably never even needs to trim them, they probably wear down on their own, just like his do. Her pulling his hair is enough, anyway, and fucking him harder and harder as her breathing grows heavier, and he only struggles to hold back for a moment before he gives in and groans, coming hard.

She doesn't relent until she's finished herself off, and only then does she slump on top of them, the two of them spent for now. He's certain that there will be more to come, given the fact that they likely share similar appetites and almost definitely similar tastes, but for now, they relax. There's a silence, and he is the first to break it.

“Next time somebody tells me to go fuck myself...” He trails off, laughing, and she finishes his sentence.

“Gonna tell 'em I already did, and it was fuckin' great.” The two of them laugh, even though it isn't that good of a joke.

 


End file.
